To Be Loved
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Fran is cold-hearted with little care for anything or anyone. He thought the same when Belphegor began to bug him relentlessly. But once Bel wants something, he does what he can to get it, even destroying Fran's barriers, if he can get that close.. B26. OOC. Yaoi. Many other pairings.


**Author Notes:**

**_Hello. This is a OOC (Out Of Character) Story I'm writing about B26. :)_**

**_~. I thought of writing this after I watched Takumi-Kun. The actual Yaoi couple was of Arata Misu and - (Forgot the other :\)_**

**_Anywho. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but the Idea and Plot._**

**_Warning in the following chapters: - OOC. Blood. Foul Langauge. Yaoi. Romance. Drama. _**

**_~ I hope you enjoy. :)_**

**_Read and Review. No flames or Bashing please!_**

* * *

_"You'll know when I want to be loved."_

The fire consumed my home, my family, my life and my past. It ruined my life to a traumatising extent that anyone who'd come close could vanish. The thought made me flinch and from then I began to fear others.

My name is Fran. I'm seventeen and in my last year of high school, I live with a few of my friends in a five bedroom house by ourselves. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro aren't exactly the people you'd see living with each other, they don't exactly like bringing the topic up either. Only if they like to tease or annoy each other.

Here I am waking up in my bedroom, kicking the blankets off my body and sitting up, a yawn escaping as I rub my eyes, the light from the window seeped in through the light green curtain. My bedrooms empty mostly, there's only a bed and a desk area so I could do my homework in peace, instead of the kitchen table where most of the noise is; I also have a bookshelf with a few books that I don't even read anymore. There's no collection of posters nor a stereo.

My roommates think I'm a bore, lonely and have no style. Not like I need style, and I don't care about their opinions.

I sleepily got to my feet and walked across the bedroom to the closet and I slid the door open where a my clothes are hanging up on white hangers, a few white socks on the floor in a neat line and a box of my underwear.

I pulled out my school uniform that consists of a black blazer, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black tie and black trousers with black shiny shoes. Groaning at the assortment I'm forced to wear each day, good thing this is my last year of school.

While I was stripping and pulling on the clothes, I could hear my room mates running around the house yelling at each other like usual each morning.

First was the banging - "Hibari! Wake up!" It was the main loud mouth in the house. Gokudera, unfortunately Hibari's bedroom was across from mine. Also fortunately Mukuro steps in once Gokudera opens his big mouth, Mukuro's room is next to mine to the right.

"Hibari isn't here, he left twenty minutes ago." Mukuro's laugh irritates Gokudera, I could hear him grumbling behind the door. I don't even have to be outside of my bedroom to see what was going on, it happens everyday, Gokudera is smart but he always forgets Hibari loves to _not_ be late for school, even though he's thirty minutes early.

Suddenly it got quiet but I ignored that bit while I straightened out my tie._ Another day.~ _

I stood in my room just for a few seconds, just to contemplate everything that was going to happen today. School, do not even think about being late, ignore everyone I see besides what the teachers talk about. Do my work, and get it done then leave, easy as that.

There's another set of banging against my door, I narrowed my eyes to the hard wooden door. "Fran! Are you awake?" It's Tsuna, it's small timid voice that always seems to crack some how relieves me. I nod even though he can't see and head towards the door and opened it to see a brunette standing before me.

He's nervous, I could tell by his hands shaking and he's biting his lip as his eyes look everywhere possible besides at me. "Yes I am." My voice comes out monotonous, flat, dry and in mostly a bored tone. But that's just how I am, and they all know it.

Tsuna's being his nervous wreck beams a solid happy smile. "Alright, just checking. Are you going to eat breakfast?" He asks while I closed my bedroom door and walked past him.

"No. I'm heading to school." I told him bluntly, I hear him sigh behind me.

"Why not? Breakfast is the important meal of the day!"

I kind of hates when he sprouts these things to me, trying to persuade me to do things that I don't want to do, nor care about. I turned around and he almost bumps into me.

"I'll meet you all at school." I say and continue walking, we both head down the steps and I grab the door only to find a dirty blonde hair outside of the house wearing the teacher uniform for school.

I blink a few times, "It isn't proper for a teacher to come and pick their student up. You'll get sue'd." I told him, and this man known as Dino smiles innocently in front of me.

"I.. Uh know that Fran. I just want to see if Hibari is here."

"No. He left long ago."

I walk past him as he sulks while Tsuna and the rest of my roommates say _'hi'_ to Dino.

The outside in the morning's are always at times cold, like right now there's a nice cold breeze that briskly touches my skin, I loosened my tie around my neck and let my collar be shown against the warm sun.

* * *

I reach the school right away in ten minutes tops. A bunch of students are hanging around the front gate, ignoring them as I walk by and head inside the school and down the humid hallway. I never understand why the teachers don't open a window in this god-forsaken place while everyone sweats before first period.

I have Social Studies first with of course Dino, knowing him he might be late. I head up the stairs and down the hallway, Hibari is of course standing outside the classroom without his blazer on, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face, his darkened black eyes are hidden by his bits of spiky black hair.

He notices me but doesn't give me a long glance as he stares a different way, a few students don't even dare go near his presence nor make a noise around him. He hates crowds and tries to be some sort of justice in the school, even though he beats everyone up and threatens to prove his dangerous worth.

I stop a two feet away from him, "Dino was at the house. He was looking for you." I tell him, but all he does is grunt, I of course know he doesn't care and walk into the classroom.

The first thing I notice is two individuals sitting in the back row, I have never seen them in this class nor in the school. One has blonde hair and is wearing a thin, silver tiara on his head, his blonde bangs are hiding his eyes and he's wearing an apparent frown while looking out the window with little interest. While the other has his hood on, dark purple hair is peeking out, his eyes are also hidden, he's talking with the blonde but he doesn't seem to care what the other is saying.

I ignore them and sit behind the front row's desk and close my eyes as I wait for Dino to return to the class.

The thing I didn't know, is that the one behind me with the sneaky smirk was going to give me a hell of a problem.

**_.._**

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

**_A/N: Everyone is going to be OOC. :P_**

**_I might not be updating for a while since school is starting tomorrow. (Sept. 4th.)_**

**_Reviews are appreciated. :) No flames or bashing please! :D_**


End file.
